


The Box Witch

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [5]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Magical Girls, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Witch Labyrinths, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: A Magical Girl is born.





	

Watch the screen  
And twist and scream  
No one hears you cry

Burn the candle  
At both ends  
Stretch you till you die

Not this time  
Just wait in line  
I won't let her in

The hero plays  
Are boring me  
I am covetous sin

Turn you to putty in my hands, it's a bloody mess  
You cannot find me where I spread my own distress  
Pull you apart like drawn and quartered  
She would be dead if you were a minute later

I can see all your thoughts  
I know what they mean  
And when you look my way  
I put them on the screen

Terrorized  
By pixel light  
Bow down to me  
I'm the Box Witch

Where are all  
Those friends you call  
Kept at bay  
By the Box Witch

Welcome to my labyrinth  
Madoka make yourself at home  
Allow me, my name's Kirsten  
Now I won't be all alone

Let me share my misery with you  
Don't let those bitches get in the way  
I'm sure Homura will have no clue  
And it will stay that way

Well it seems we've been found out  
By Sayaka's hunch  
And she gives us such a display

Well done performance you  
Damn miserable cunts  
You've shattered my wondrous array

Split your flesh  
Chaos caress  
For the joy of  
The Box Witch

Fuck yourselves  
Go burn in hell  
Don't stand against  
The Box Witch

_Homura arrives too late to save her only friend  
_ _But that's the way you get betrayed when you can't understand  
_ _Accused of shit and getting hit, she's used to this by now  
_ _I wonder how she will break down when the Great Witch comes to town_


End file.
